100 OS Challenge
by tribble608
Summary: Centering on mostly either Nine or Ten, this Challenge explores pairings, characters, scenes and planets of Doctor Who. Rating will vary throughout the chapters, it's always told at the beginning of the chapter.
1. 001 Freefall

_**Prompt: **__001. Freefall_

_**Characters:**__ The Doctor (Ten), Rose, alien police officer_

_**Pairing(s):**__ implied Doctor/Rose_

_**Length:**__ 582 words_

_**Comment(s):**__ Written as placeholder for tasks 7,8_

_**Rating:**__ K_

With a soft _whoosh_, the TARDIS appears on the soft, green grass. The door is pushed open by Rose, who wows at the beauty of a landscape in front of her. She runs out and shakes her boots off, runs barefoot over the meadow, laughing. Behind her, the Doctor comes out of the TARDIS, closing the door. He is smiling and breathing in the fresh air. "Ahh, isn't it just _brilliant_", says the Doctor and Rose comes running back to him.

"It really is!" says she and grabs the Doctor's arm.

"The tall, green grass and just look at this river, flowing by so calmly…"

"Don't come with calmly. It's rushing loud!"

"Oh, that's not the river… that's the waterfall."

"Waterfall?" Rose grins. "How'd you know I love waterfalls!"

The Doctor looks at her, a bit irritated, but manages to regain his composure. While smoothing down his coat, he says: "Well, I just know women and I assure you, every woman loves waterfalls."

"And you're such a woman-expert, hm?" Rose laughs and runs away again, this time in the direction of the waterfall and the Doctor follows, a bit sulky.

The sun is shining bright as they reach the waterfall. It's not the biggest in the universe – with only 50 feet height it is rather small, really. But, as Rose realizes, it's the most beautiful. Rainbows spring out of the water, many, many colorful rainbows and the Doctor explains proudly that that comes from the twin suns. "My planet's not the only one with two suns! But this one is more far away from them. So it's not as hot as it was on Gallifrey…" The Doctor is speaking more openly about Gallifrey now. Rose thinks it is a good sign and she smiles at him.

"It is really beautiful" says she and for the Doctor, her eyes shine even more bright than the twin suns.

"Do you want to jump?" he asks all of a sudden and Rose pauses.

"Really?"

"Yap."

A grin spreads over Rose's features and she nods happily.

Rose looks simply gorgeous in her blue bikini and the Doctor is suddenly very aware of his own skinny figure. His ribcage is showing and he desperately wishes he'd be as muscular as Jack. But Rose doesn't seem to mind at all. She tugs him out of the TARDIS and together they run until they see all the rainbows again. He grabs her hand and without thinking they jump. The freefall smells of cold stones and liberty. The Doctor can hear Rose's scream; he can feel her hand, holding his tight. And before they can think too much, it is all over. They splash in the cold water and the pressure forces the two to let go of each other. But as soon as their heads come out of the water again, they fall in each other's arms. Rose shivers with the coldness and the excitement, but she laughs. "That was just _fantastic_", says she and pushes the Doctor's head underwater.

When he comes back up again, he splutters. "What did you do that for?"

"Just for fun", replies Rose and before he can counter her attack, she dives underwater herself and away from the Doctor's grip. The water gets too cold for the two and they swim to the riverside, where they are already awaited by an alien in uniform.

"Jumping from the cliffs is not allowed", it bellows in a husky voice and the two break into laughter.


	2. 002 Christmas

_**Prompt: **__002. Christmas_

_**Characters:**__ The Doctor (Nine), Jack, Rose, Jackie_

_**Pairing(s):**__ None_

_**Length:**__ 585 words_

_**Comment(s):**__ Written as placeholder for tasks 9, 10, 11_

_**Rating:**__ K_

It was the 25th of December in London, Great Britain. Snow was silently falling from the skies, covering houses, cars and a certain blue police box. At least, the people passing by thought it was just an ordinary police box. But actually it was much, much more. Actually, it was a spaceship. An alien spaceship, to be exact. But of the three persons inside the spaceship, only one was really alien. Not that you'd see that from him.

"Jack, I won't argue with you. I could wrestle you down in no time."

The addressed man just laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Doc. How old are you, again?"

"My age does not matter now! What matters are my skills and my skills are perfect. Besides, this body is new and strong, you wouldn't see 900 years anywhere on me."

"No, of course not. For me you look no day older than 620."

With open mouth, Rose followed the verbal exchange between the two men, looking alternately to the Doctor and to Jack Harkness.

The Doctor took Jack's teasing with a smile. "Oh, really? Why, thank you!"

Jack sighed and laid an arm over the Doctor's shoulder. "Oh, Doctor, you are so incorrigibly optimistic. I like that. And now… it's time for a little _fight_."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Then he answered by stretching his hand out for Jack to shake. "I'm in!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Really, now. Some people celebrate Christmas by singing, some by praying and some by getting drunk under the Christmas tree. But you! You just have to have some action, every Christmas Day, don't you?" she said, laughing.

"Yup", the Doctor said and his northern accent showed up beautifully.

And so it came, that the Doctor and Jack stood opposed to each other on the place in front of Rose's mum's flat. Rose had gone and gotten her mother to watch the spectacle and both women were now standing on the sides of the place, cheering: Rose for the Doctor and Jackie for Jack – not that she really knew him, she just wanted to see the Doctor being thrown to the ground. "So! The person, who's wrestled down first, loses!" Jack called out. "And that person then has to admit that he's inferior to the other in physical… stuff."

The Doctor sighed. "At you, it always has to be a competition, does it?"

"'Course it does!" Jack winked.

"Can it start then? I'm freezing my toes off", Jackie called out.

Rose nodded approvingly. "And, three, two, one… _start!_"

Swiftly, like you wouldn't have expected it from him, Jack leaped forward, defending himself against the Doctor's immediate attack with a good blockade of the arms. But the Doctor knew better than to let Jack win. He put his right foot in Jack's back of the knee and kicked. Jack fell and landed face first in the snow, only to hear the Doctor's laughter. "And that was it? That was the glorious _Jack-i_s_h_ battle style?" Rose laughed too and jumped over to the winner to give him a tight hug while Jackie helped Jack up.

"Never mind", she said. "The Doctor clearly was cheating!"

Jack smiled. "It's alright, I should have known he'd come with such tricks. All right, Doc", he said then to the Doctor, who stopped hugging Rose and turned to face the man from the year 5000. "Hereby I admit that I'm inferior to you in physical… stuff." He smiled cheekily. "Have I earned a hug?"


End file.
